AP English
by Kf103Pixie
Summary: Senior year. It was the year that Ally Dawson thought that everything was going to better itself after a harsh past. But, after she walks into her AP English classroom, her eyes catch glimpse of, not the people that she was trying to rid of, but an exact combination of BOTH boys. Who knew that Austin Moon would be different than what she thought? AUTHOR OF 'WILL YOU SMILE FOR ME'
1. You Used to be Just a Face

**So, this is a new story! It's gonna be short, but I want you guys to treat this story like it's awesome, even though it'll probably crash and burn.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Ally**

On the first day, I barely knew him as a face. I never knew his name, but he had reminded me of one of my best friends from the year before, Elliot, nothing more. He seemed quite shy, but I knew that there was no way that someone like him could be reserved. His wavy, blond hair, his big, brown eyes, and a smile that lit up the entire room. He had to have been smart, since he was in an AP class.

As the school year went on, it didn't really affect me that I had only one class. Later on, I realized that he strongly resembled a celebrity that I was trying to push out of my life. I guess he was just the universe's way of telling me that I can't completely get rid of my past, no matter how hard I tried.

I found out that he was on the football team, and his jersey number is my lucky number: 3. There was something about the number, and it's funny how things like this happen.

Lately, I developed a crush on him, just like I had done with the celebrity. He had that same, familiar comfort whenever I looked him in the eyes that the celebrity did.

I don't dare say the celebrity's name. That's why I only refer to him as 'HIM'.

The boy's name still was unknown to my knowledge, and I dreaded it. I never knew a first name, nor a last name. All I knew was a face.

I later leaned that his name was Austin. The name fitted him perfectly, and he looked like one too.

Austin began to crack jokes in class, making everybody laugh. I knew he was outgoing, which you could tell just by looking at him. It was hard to remember his voice, since I had only heard it a few times, but it was becoming easier. He sat at the front of the third row closest to the teacher's desk, and he never was absent.

Our class' new seating chart seated us right next to each other. I was in front of the column, and he was right behind me. It was funny, actually, since I was sitting in his old seat.

One day, I needed to borrow a pen to write something on my hand, since I had forgotten to bring my book to class. I don't know why it took me at least five minutes to build up the courage to ask him for a pen, since I was breaking out of my shell. My newfound confidence had vanished whenever I was near him. I had turned around and asked for a pen, and he asked me, "what color?" Something that I never planned to happen. I had to have stuttered multiple times before telling him that it didn't matter.

He had reached down in his backpack and fished for one. Either he's really nice, or he knew that he had a pen somewhere. It saddened me slightly when I had to turn back around after returning the blue pen.

Another day, the teacher had asked us what page we were supposed to have read in our books. It was 27. Austin had said, "two…," causing me to turn around and look at him, astounded. He had just smiled his bright smile and continued, "…wenty-seven." Doing my best to not giggle uncontrollably and stupidly, he added, "no, no, it's, like: tw…enty-seven." I rolled my eyes lightly, my face painted with a smile as large as his, and turned around.

The number itself still brings back the memories to this day. Even if it was the percentage of my phone's battery, or the time.

I wish he didn't have this hold on me.

Unfortunately, we had a new seating chart, and he was placed next to Tilly Thompson. She's incredibly sweet, and I'd like to think that we're pretty good friends, but the first thing he does is grab her attention and start talking to her.

I guess I wasn't good enough, but, I could still dream, of course.

In the new seating chart, I was sitting next to one of his sort-of friends, Kira Starr. They talked a few times, and I couldn't help but feel envious. I wanted nothing more than for the first thought and action would be to talk to me.

The days went by, and I was beginning to grow comfortable with myself, since one of my good friends, Cassidy, sat behind me. We talked every day, and it was great.

About a month ago, the teacher let us lay down on the ground to watch the educational movie if we couldn't see the screen from our seats, and I was one of them. I had convinced Cassidy to sit beside me, and I grew to be excited when Austin had decided to do the exact same thing too. I had this one daydream, where we were laying on a blanket, watching the stars. Our fingers would be intertwined, he would look over at me, see how beautiful I am, and would realize that this was more than just a minor relationship.

When I had applied lip balm, without thinking, I heard snickering from behind me. Some part of me completely believed that they were laughing at me, and I made sure that I wouldn't be one of those girls that always check their makeup during class. All I wanted to do was look the best.

But…there was this one day, something that I've only told a few people about before, but I have a history of severe anxiety, and it gets to the point sometimes where I end up in a depression. That day, I was tired of everyone neglecting me. I was so sick and tired of people making fun of me with no outcome, so I believed them.

That day, in English class, I took a pencil and inscribed 'PERFECT' on my left forearm. I had seen it in the music video for 'F**kin' Perfect' by _P!nk_, and the girl was going through the exact same troubles that I was, so I ended up doing exactly what she did, except I wrote the letters with pencil instead of a blade, and I never drew blood. I did it, right there, in my seat, and no one noticed.

I thought that Austin liked Kira, so I was convinced that I was never good enough for him, ever. I stopped wearing makeup, because I thought that no amount of foundation would make me pretty, and I was quiet, just like I was after an anxiety attack.

Luckily, I talked to one of my best friends, Trish, about it the next day, and she comforted me about it. I felt all right, for once. I was glad that I showed her my inscription, and, even though she didn't get it at first, she still hugged me and told me that I could talk to her about anything, no matter the level of stupidity.

During the school dance, I got my first boyfriend, Ethan, was his name. He was so sweet, and he was my first kiss. My stomach would not stop doing flips, but I ended up having a severe anxiety attack after it happened. Ethan and I had dated for a grand total of six days, and it was incredibly awkward, since we had two classes with each other and sat next to each other in one of them.

I guess I just wasn't ready for someone to hold my heart.

Now that I'm thinking about it, what if I can't have another boyfriend, considering how awkward it was with Ethan? What if Austin is just someone to stare at during class, but not be in an actual relationship with? I guess I'm not ready to trust a near stranger with my feelings…

On another day, we were presenting our projects. We all had to construct an animal based off of a story that the class had read, and everyone had to explain how they came up with the features. One kid built a horse that could fit at least two people inside of it, and I saw Austin standing next to it when I had walked in to the room that day. My first thought was that I finally had a chance to talk to him, so I did exactly that.

When I walked over to him, he was laughing at the horse/box, so I immediately asked him if someone was in there. He had laughed, looked at me with those sparkling, brown eyes, and smiled, nodding as well. I peered over into the small crack and saw Dallas Carter sitting in the little stool in there, playing a game on his phone. I thought that he had never heard me, so I kept repeating my words when I said that I saw Dez Fisher bringing it into the school building this morning when I was walking towards my locker.

God, I must've embarrassed myself in front of him. I should've just laughed and walked away. That would've been a lot less humiliating.

Just a week or so ago, he began to appear in my dreams, just like my last crush. It would've been fine if it was every once in a while, but it was every night.

In my most recent dream, he would smile at me, want to be near me, hold me in his arms. Man, I can practically feel his arms enclosing me in towards his chest while we laid down on the ground. Even though it was just a dream, I could my head that was pressed against his chest. His warm arms that wrapped around me, and him smiling down at me, kissing the top of my head sweetly.

I get dizzy just thinking about it.

During class, we were talking about adverbs, and Austin asked if "awesomeness" would qualify. Without thinking, I responded with, "awesomely." That had caused him to turn around and look at me, smiling wide. I turned away before things got awkward after shrugging softly, but I couldn't help but ponder about why he had kept on smiling.

Did he like me? No, he couldn't have. He was probably in a good mood, and I bet the feelings aren't mutual.

I had told my friends about how he resembled Elliot and the celebrity, and they told me his last name. It was 'Moon'.

Austin Moon. The name rolls of the tongue nicely.

_Hmmm_, I had thought, _Ally Moon. Even Alison Moon has a ring to it, even though I don't go by my full name. Maybe I will later on in life._

Something did happen that made my heart stop for a moment, which added a point as to why he couldn't have liked me. One day, when I looked over at him right before class was let out, he was talking to Tilly, and she was acting incredibly calm and easy-going, which didn't surprise me one bit, since that was her personality with everybody.

Did he like her?

He must've, considering he showed her a funny picture on his phone.

I bet she doesn't even realize just how amazing he is! The way one smile from him could make anyone's day, the way you just want him to hug you from behind. She should know that she's lucky to even have his attention, because I would certainly do anything for it.

Why can't he like me?

I created a playlist on my _iPod_, just for him. The songs don't really fit that well, except for a few, but I've written one that is basically the definition of how I feel about him. I haven't titled it, even though I have the entire song finished. I sang it to my mom, and she thought that I had spent weeks on it, when, in reality, I had written it in ten minutes, maximum. I guess my touch with songwriting was coming back, when I thought that I had lost it for good.

Who knows? Maybe I could perform the song in the talent show, and he would at least have some clue.

No…I shouldn't do that. He probably barely knows my first name. I bet, if someone asked him what my name was, it would be any name _but_ Ally. If he actually knew my name and the color of my eyes, I would be happy. If he knew my last name, then I would be bouncing off the walls.

Who knew that a simple crush could turn into this?

I wish that I wasn't so hung up on a guy that barely knew that I existed. He probably sees me as the weird girl in class that always talks to her friend. I just want, for a second, him to be caught staring at _me_. Then, everything would balance out.

The amount of dreams he's appeared in, which is _every one_, is unhealthy. If I told a soul about this, then it would bite me in the ass later on. He would say that he isn't interested in me, one _bit_, and I would laugh awkwardly and say how I wasn't referring to him, even though he knew that I was. I would nervously twirl my hair and forever live in the embarrassment.

_This_ is why I'm glad that I took Drama class, so I could lie with ease. Speaking of, that's the other class that I share with Tilly.

Okay, I just found the _perfect_ song that fits my situation with Austin and HIM: He Could Be the One, by _Hannah Montana_. I was listening to my music on shuffle, and it popped up. Everything matches! The guy with the guitar is HIM, and the one with the sparks is Austin.

Weren't the characters in the series Jake and Jessie? Jessie was the guitar player, so we could call HIM 'Jessie' and we can call Austin 'Jake'.

Jake, I like that. Jake Jake Jake. Jakeity Jake Jake.

Yeah, I like that.

I like it a lot.

Let's call him Jake from now on, if anyone asks.

* * *

**So…what do you guys think? Review and tell me about it?**

_**QUESTION: **_**Movie most recently seen? Mine was ****_Frozen_****. OH MY GOD THAT MOVIE IS SO AMAZING! It's right next to ****_Little Mermaid_****, which is my all-time favorite!**

_**THAT ONE MOMENT:**_** When the universe decides that it hasn't humiliated you in a while, so it decided to sprinkle a little bit of disaster in your life.**

_**QUOTE BY ME:**_** "Enemies come and go. Friends don't."**

**Bye!**


	2. In My Head

**Hello, lovelies!**

**I just wanna thank you all SO much for the reviews! And one of them said how this was either exactly what happens with their crush, and I totally agree! The base behind this story is that I have a friend, whom is going through a crush, so I'm taking scenarios based upon her experiences and changing them up a little bit. You know, just so there isn't this big, dramatic situation where someone that we both know gets ahold of this story and uses it against her. So, if you see something that just seems desperate, such as talking to him about a pencil, she has done something equally as weird. Also, she doesn't have him in English class―****she has him in her third hour! ****Her crush, whom we will now call Jake. (because, you know, that's our code name for Austin. I actually know a Jake! But, then again, whom doesn't? And she used to have a crush on Jake from ****_Hannah Montana_****!) Anyways, he will most likely never know about the story, unless she shows him this during their honeymoon and he wants to know about how she liked him. He's also nothing like Austin in the story!**

**Wait…that was just a clue…**

**Or was it?**

**Haha, anyways, LET'S GET STARTED!**

* * *

**Ally**

Okay, okay, do NOT freak!

Right now, I'm holding Cassidy's mechanical pencil, and we're in English class. I had noticed that the gray, pencil marks on the small, white eraser perfectly resembles a horse.

I think I just found my new topic to talk about to Austin!

I jumped out of my seat, my ankle getting caught between the bars of the desk in the process, causing a semi-loud noise to erupt. The people in the area where I was all snapped towards me, so I did my best to casually shake my foot out of the situation and raced over to Tilly, my heart beginning to pound. I knew that I was about to talk to him, have him look me in the eyes, and, maybe, just maybe, he'll have a sparkle in them.

I'm pretty sure I was blushing as I rushed towards Tilly's desk, my mouth slightly agape. Austin passed by me as I did so, so I knew that I had to stall.

"Tilly, look at this eraser! It looks just like a horse!" _Please don't think I'm weird, please don't think I'm delusional, please don't think I'm psychotic._

Her lips pursed together as she gave off a blank stare. "O…kay?" _Oh my God, she thinks I'm mental._

Just then, Austin came back to his seat. Today, he was dressed in a short sleeved, blue, 100% cotton shirt, a v-neck that complimented the small section of his chest. He always took his football jacket off when class started, because it was exceptionally heated in the room. None of us knew why, but it was better than freezing to death.

I placed my hand on his upper elbow, saying his name as he turned around.

_He's just the perfect height! My head would fit perfectly on his chest, and I could hear his soundly heartbeat._

_Wait…what was I going to say again?_

I looked down at my hand, which held the pencil, the eraser pointed upwards. _That's right!_

My heart did flips. _Was he going to think I'm weird, too?_

"Look at the eraser! It looks like a horse!" I looked up at him with hopeful eyes, but saw that his were trained on the pencil in my hands. He then hesitated.

_Oh my God, what have you done?_

Austin then looked up at me, and I saw a beautiful sparkle in his eyes.

And I _loved_ it.

He said, "That's so cool! Did you make that?" He gently grabbed the pencil, his fingers softly brushing against mine.

They were firm, and a bit rough, but they were also just the right amount of softness. It felt almost perfect for my hands to be interlocked with his.

I could just imagine us, walking on the nature trail in the park. He would spot something exciting, squeeze my hand as he dragged us towards whatever had caught his attention. He would look behind me, and see how the wind blew my hair back perfectly. His mind would be in slow motion, and the sparkle in his eyes, the same one that I just witnessed moments ago.

I stuttered. "Um, n-no, it was already like that!" I was excited that he was talking to me, but I was also incredibly nervous, to the point where I could practically feel the blood rushing towards my high cheekbones.

He smiled once again, showing off his perfect teeth, and exhaled a little. After doing that, he placed his hand on the desk we were hovering by and leaned over to the person to my left, whom happened to be the class clown.

"Dude, check it out! It looks like a horse!" _He was genuinely excited about this! Does this mean that he takes interest in me?_

_Aw, man, I've got it bad._

Once he finished the short chat with the class clown, he turned back to me, shook his head lightly, smiling as he gazed down at the pencil, and handed it to me, his fingers brushing against mine, once again. "That's really cool," he said one last time, half-smiling. He looked at me one more time, the smiling slowly diminishing.

I smiled softly and stared at our hands. I stared at the olden-styled watch he wore on his left wrist and longed for his touch to last, just a little while longer.

But, reluctantly, I withdrew my hand from his and smiled one last time, all before heading back to my seat and whispering in Cassidy's ear: "Thanks, I just wanted an excuse to talk to Austin!" She had giggled, seeing that I was now blushing, and we continued to work on the assignment.

* * *

I am on _such_ a love high right now!

"Wait wait wait, run that by me again?" Trish said, an unfathomable smile painting her face. I had just told her about my crush on Austin.

I smiled nervously, squealing a tad as I bounced in small motions.

Biting my lip, I could feel my eyes glimmering in the school's cheap lighting.

Trish's hands grasped my bony shoulders and held me down, as if she was imaging things and thought that I was losing it. "You have a crush, on who?"

I suddenly grew quiet, leaning in towards Trish and cupping my hand over my mouth as I whispered into her ear, "his name is Jake." I have no idea if she'll tell anybody, even though I know that she won't.

In an instant, I broke down. I had to tell someone _besides_ my diary!

"No, actually, his name's Austin," I told her, gushing in the process. "He's _so_ cute! He has this _amazing_ smile, and his eyes! Oh, _his eyes_! They're so big, and bright, and the sparkle in them is just _incredible_! He's so sweet, funny, and he's on the football team! Oh, he looks so _hot_ in his jacket and his jersey! You see, this is why I can't wait for spring football, so we can become Jr. Assistants and be with them _every day_!" We both started screaming quietly, holding each other's hands and jumping up and down in glee.

I had glanced at the clock that was right next to my locker and the vending machines and saw that Trish and I had at least eleven minutes before our first period started.

She asked, "wait, what's his last name? I need details!"

I told her his last name, and her eyes widened.

"Wait; tall, blond hair, brown eyes, on the football team?"

I nodded, nervous that she had a crush on him or something. What if she knows that he's going to ask out Tilly? What if Tilly likes him back? And they would be holding hands in the hallway as they pass by my locker, hug tightly in English class, and kiss whenever they parted ways.

_Oh, oh, oh God, no! Get that filthy image out of my head! I can't even see it happening!_

_Oh, phew, I can't see it happening._

_But, wait, is it bad that I have it perfectly imagined!_

_NOOOOOOOOOO! I'M DOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEDDD! Now, I'll forever be alone, own 27 cats, because that was our number, no one will have interest in me, and I'll destroy all of the worthy relationships that the teenagers in my neighborhood have!_

"No way! He's in my group in my Trig class!" _Oh, thank God._

_Wait, she knows him? Now she's going to be extra creepy around him and hint about me and how totally dateable I am!_

_I knew that I shouldn't have told her!_

But, in what seemed like a millisecond, I began to spill all about the dreams that he's appeared in.

"Oh, there was this one, the other night, where he was holding me in his arms," I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself. After sighing with pure ecstasy, I opened my arms and released myself. Going over to Trish, demonstrating how he held me close in my dream. "We were laying on a street of some sort, and he seemed so happy to be with me! He had wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close, but what really caught my breath was when he practically hugged me while lying down! He was cuddling with me in public, but he seemed so in love while doing it. I felt so giddy inside, so I hugged him back, and we just continued to hold each other warmly."

The squeals that were emerging were a little too loud for the other students in the hallway, so Trish and I dialed down the cheering a notch.

"Also, I had one last night, where some students were doing some assignment in partners in one of the freshmen's geometry classroom. I was paired up with that one dude from my Calculus class, Dez, and Austin was with Kira. I had done my best to not seem jealous, but I couldn't help but glance over at them every now and then. They seemed happy, but I wanted to be the reason behind his glee. When I was over at the counter, I was just hanging out there for some reason, then, suddenly, he came over to me and started using the black, cord phone next to me. But, what really spoke to me was when he had gotten extremely close to me, to the point where our cheeks were pressed against each other! He had acted like he wasn't phased, but I could tell that he was nervous from the way he sweetly gazed at me every so often during the phone call. This had happened a couple of times, but, when he came over the third time, I was laughing with Dez, and he just stopped, mid-step. He looked shattered, and the light in his eyes began to fade. He was obviously heartbroken that he couldn't be near me!"

Trish and I couldn't stop celebrating. She was telling me how she's never, _ever, _seen me this hung up on a guy, and I complied completely.

* * *

Right now, it was free period. The majority of the students were sitting in the cafeteria, some either roaming the halls or doing school work in a classroom.

I placed my hand on my binder for next hour as I stood, scoping out to where Austin was. It seemed stalker-like, I know, but it's incredibly comforting to know that I can just turn around and feel reassured that, if something would have happened to me, then he would've saved me.

Suddenly, I was immersed in a daydream that I would classify as a nightmare.

* * *

_I followed Dallas in the hallway, doing my best to catch up with him before I was lost._

"_Dallas, where are we going?" I had asked him, jogging to end up right beside him._

_Dallas looked at me and smirked. "Follow me," he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards a deserted area in the school._

_This caught me by surprise. Dallas and I were just becoming friends, and he knows that I don't want to be out of class too long, considering the lesson is still going on._

_I suggested, "we should probably get back to class before Mrs. Blurt gets conspicuous." But, once I said that, his hand moved to my wrist and grabbed it harshly, tugging me along, much more forcefully than before. "Dallas, stop! That hurts!" I shouted, but my voice was down to a whisper._

_Before I had time to think, Dallas pushed open the door of the Boy's Restroom and pulled me inside. I tried to stay behind, but his grip began to leave bruises._

"_Why the hell am I in the Boy's Bathroom? I'm a girl!" I said this as Dallas checked the stalls, but they were all vacant._

_Dallas sharply turned around and slapped his free hand over my mouth. He slammed me against the wall, my head hitting the tile sharply. He raised me upwards, to where my tip toes weren't able to touch the ground beneath me._

_Tears welled in my eyes, ghosting my eyesight as I looked up at him in fear. This was not the Dallas that I knew. This man, this stranger, had a monstrous gleam in his eyes and a scowl that made you cringe in fear._

"_Shut…up," he hissed, his hand nearly breaking my wrist as he tightened his grasp around my thin bone._

_I stared at him, but, before I knew it, he removed his hand from my mouth and replaced with his lips, which crushed against mine._

_Struggled, I thrashed against him, but it was of no use. He was too strong._

_My screams were muffled, and I thought that I could never rid of his hands, which were pulling against my skin, riding up my clothes in the process. I pounded on the wall behind me loudly, and I even smashed Dallas' shin with the tip my heel, but he barely budged._

_I felt like nothing could stop him, so I fell limp in his clutches._

_It was over. He was going to rape me._

_Suddenly, I felt Dallas being jerked away from me, and I heard the sound of something cracking. My eyes opened to marvel a the scene._

_All I was able to comprehend was that Dallas was being beaten while he laid flat on the floor, and there was a mop of blond hair that was on top of him, whomever's hands keeping Dallas on the ground._

_It was Austin._

_He turned to me, worry and concern etched in his eyes, and he told me to get help._

_I was too traumatized to move my frozen bones, so he yelled a little louder, hoping that that would do the trick._

_Finding myself running as fast as I could towards the nearest classroom, I did my best to straighten out my clothes._

_Luckily, the door was open when I entered the classroom, so I ran straight towards the teacher in desperation and whispered, "someone just tried to rape me." This had caught the teacher's attention, so he immediately stopped his lesson and firmly placed his hands on my shoulders._

"_Are you sure?" He asked, thinking that I was either lying, or over exaggerating. _

_I nodded, certain that I wasn't imaging things._

_He quickly rushed out of the room. I was on his tail and pointed towards the restroom. He sprinted towards the door and barged in._

_It felt weird that I trailed behind him, but I knew that I had to answer the main question, which the teacher asked me._

"_Who was the one that tried to rape you?" I pointed towards Dallas, and the teacher pushed Austin off of him, then pulled Dallas up and pinned the brunette's hands behind his back._

_I watched as Dallas was dragged out of the bathroom, and I began to tremble. He was going to violate me, and I thought that we were friends._

_I felt muscular, warm arms hug me. My head rested on his chest snug as I searched for his rhythmic heartbeat, and I soon found it._

_He saved me, and he reassured me of my safety with a tender kiss on the top of my head. I felt like nothing could hurt me while I was in his arms, ever._

* * *

Right as that weird thought left my head, my eyes focused on Austin, whom was smiling genuinely. It was the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen, ever.

Maybe I'm blinded my love, but, at this moment, it's okay.

* * *

**And…CHAPTER COMPLETED.**

**Okay, I need to address an issue with you guys that I've seen happen twice today. People are posting stories with the wrong rating. I've seen two, Rated K, stories, and both of them use the 'F' word at least once, another one was using other words that aren't appropriate for children, AND THEY'RE RATED K.**

**Please, if you see any of this, tell the author of the story immediately. I've done so, but I haven't noticed a change, one bit. If they don't budge, and it gets worse, then report it. I have a 10-year-old cousin that reads what he finds on this archive! I DON'T want him coming across these types of things!**

**And…I'm done with my rant.**

_**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**_

_**BunneybearsXD- **_**Did you enjoy it? Because I found it to be ****_amazing_****.**

_**PrincessVenture-**_** That was my goal! And I laughed so hard when Olaf said that! My other favorite line from him was: "You hesitated." I DIED laughing!**

_**LoveShipper-**_** And THAT'S pretty much what every girl thinks when they have a crush on a guy.**

_**LovesAMessButWorthIt-**_** Thanks!**

_**QUESTION:**_** People that you're going to miss next year? There are two seniors in one of my classes and they're hilarious together!**

_**THAT ONE MOMENT:**_** When you outsmart a teacher. It's so awesome!**

_**QUOTE BY ME:**_** "Being trapped in the illusion that you're better than everyone else is going to tear you down in the near future."**

**BYE!**


	3. Oh My Goodness

**Okay, I feel pretty awful. You guys came here to read a story about a high school crush, and I give you guys an imaginary rape scene like that? Yeah, I'm horrible. How could I do that to you guys? But, I also want you guys to know that not ever crush is all rainbows and unicorns. It's not all goodie-goodie gumdrops for a senior in high school.**

**Anyways, let's hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I waltzed over to the round, gray table in the cafeteria, setting down my binder for the next period on the tabletop as soon as I approached it. Trish looked at me with her normally gleeful eyes and waved 'hello' to me. Waving back, I noticed that she had propped her feet on the chair next to her, and I configured that it saved for me.

Thinking that it would work out smoothly, I sat down on her legs, but there must've been something wrong with the angle at which I sat down on, considering I gingerly fell off of the chair and onto the floor, my body stiffening as it happened.

"Graceful," one of my guy friends, Michael, had commented as he walked past our table. I rolled my eyes, popping up onto my feet. Then, my eyes scanned across the cafeteria and caught a glimpse of a certain mop of blond hair.

Suddenly, my day seemed a whole lot better knowing that he's here today. Then again, when is he ever absent?

Austin was sitting with someone from my Calculus AB class, Kevin.

Oo, maybe I can talk to him! I can casually walk over to him, start conversing with Kevin, then ask for Austin's opinion for it! The plan seems fool proof!

I cautiously took a step towards my aimed direction, but, out of the blue, I lost all of the courage I thought I had possessed.

I straightened out my clothes, and then turned around to talk with my friends. I always had the chance to talk to him in fifth hour!

As I got to talking with Trish, who had taken her feet off of the chair to give me a spot to sit at, she soon spotted sight of her crush, Johnny. We both started chattering about how cute boys can be, because we both were blinded by our crushes. It was truly the greatest feeling I have ever experienced, and I'm just glad that I can share the fantasies with someone close that actually understands these feelings and what I'm going through.

It's not love, but it's the closest I'm ever going to let myself get to it.

Trish and I chatted amongst our other friends for the rest of the period, and I couldn't help but stare at Austin from time to time. There was just something about him that kept drawing me in, and I couldn't help but smile whenever he focused on the game he was playing on his phone.

Austin had pressed his lips together in a fine line, and I nearly lost myself in time. The determination in his eyes had me hooked and my mind drew a blank.

Grasping me back to reality, the bell rang, signaling that third hour was about to commence. Sighing, I snatched my thin, black binder and bid my goodbyes to my friends, catching a glimpse at Austin one last time before he departed from my sight.

He made everything all right in the world for some strange reason.

* * *

Free period had just started, and Austin wasn't in sight anywhere!

My eyes travelled across the cafeteria once again, and they landed on one of my good friends, Catie. She was sitting by herself at the far end of the cafeteria, her nose buried in a book.

I would recognize her curly, red hair anywhere!

Making my way towards her, I waited until I was close enough to get her attention. Her being all alone simply won't do, and the same thing applies to everyone else that I see.

After her convincing me that she was all right sitting by herself, I ended up pushing her chair towards my table and carrying her stuff in one hand, giving me only one other hand to push her.

My arms can't be thin and strong!

As we passed another table, we came up to a table surrounded with a bunch of guys, but they weren't the egotistical, popular type of guys. The one guy that was in our way had his head ducked low and he was playing a game on his phone, but the thought of how that hair seemed familiar wasn't undiscovered.

I tapped the person on their back, which happened to feel incredibly comfortable against my fingertips for some odd reason. I said, "person, can you move?" It weird wrong to be speaking to them like that, but it wasn't anyone that I knew, right?

The person turned around, and my heart skipped a beat.

It was Austin.

He scooted his chair inward, and I pushed Catie the rest of the way to our table, doing my best to shake off what had just occurred.

For the rest of the free period, I can't believe that I had that kind of contact with him, if that makes any sense. I guess I just felt weird, talking to him without taking five minutes to build up the courage to do so.

* * *

Okay, Ally, you can do this, I thought as I dug through my purse, pulling out a certain folded piece of paper and a pencil that I always kept with me just in case.

I opened up the piece of notebook paper and came face-to-face with the fake tally I had constructed in my first hour, AB Calculus.

Wanting the opportunity of talking to Austin again, so I created a fake tally between Marvel and DC. He was a guy, so he was bound to have picked a favorite by this point in time. I had favored Marvel, because I knew that a lot of people liked The Avengers movie. But DC was a lot of the childhood for children, so I gave it some tallies.

Standing up from the seat I was in, I began to ask the people around me which they preferred. Then, I came up to the group Austin was in. The people he was talking to were Kira and another girl that happens to be in my next hour.

I sidestepped over to them and interrupted their conversation, since I didn't want to just be there, standing with a mixture of anxiousness and nervousness.

"Hey," I said, "which do you guys prefer? Marvel or DC?" Out of the unfocused region of my line of eyesight, I saw that Austin was staring at me, not blinking whatsoever. If I just looked over at him, then I would lose all of the thoughts running across my mind.

Kira had her hand curled over her chin and rested her elbow on the corner of the piece of furniture.

"What's the difference between the two?" Kira asked, bored.

Oh, I am going to have a LOT of fun with this.

I took a deep breath. Austin still had his eyes on me, and I hoped that he thought positive things about me. It would be sad if he thought that I was ugly...

"Well, Marvel consists of the Avengers—Hi—Spiderman, and the X-Men. DC is basically Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Hawk Girl." I explained, not even able to resist saying hello to Austin and giving him a small wave of my hand.

Oh no, what if he thinks that I was weird for doing that? What if he knows that I have a crush on him, and he's going to make me ask him out in front of the entire class, and he'll reject me?

No, Austin wouldn't do that. He's too nice!

Kira had decided on Marvel, because The Avengers is the only action movie that has ever seen, and the other girl had elected DC.

I looked at Austin, and asked for his opinion. The second my eyes caught his, his had snapped down to face his phone, where he began to tap some buttons, even though he wasn't in an app or anything.

I'm glad that I could hear it, because I didn't want him embarrassed in front of his friends, but he mouthed, "Marvel."

Oh my goodness, was he shy around me? That means he likes me! YES! The feelings are actually reincorporated! Now we can get closer, hold hands at times, kiss each other on the cheek, and even hug each other randomly!

Wow, I've really got it bad.

It feels different admitting this, but he's probably the first guy that made me want to live in the moment whenever I'm around him. I didn't about what would happen and only focus on the future, but I just wanted to take things slow and not worry about fully committing to our future relationship that's bound to happen.

For the first time, I don't want to grow up. I want to stay young and live my high school years with Austin.

* * *

In my dream the other night, I had discovered Austin's famous jacket in my driveway. I had worn it plenty, inhaling the scent that he left on there. It felt warm, soft, and it was comfortable, just like he seemed to be.

After I had given it back to him, he had offered many of times to lend me it whenever I was cold, which made me feel special, because he gave me a sweet smile while doing so.

I had thought that I was expecting too much to just ask him for usage, so I had gone over to ask Trent, a sophomore, for his jacket. He had told me that it would cost me ten cents, but then Austin came over and said, "or you could use mine for free." He was so sweet!

But, in my most recent dream, my hopes had been crushed. Austin was having Thanksgiving with my family, in my garage, and I was there too. I didn't want to seem desperate, so I never grabbed his attention.

He started a conversation with me. "So is this your family or are you just eating their food?" We got to talking, and we began to hang out.

Suddenly, Anna Kendrick appeared and fired an arrow, hitting Trish in the nose, causing the skin to chip off. Since I had been studying to become a nurse in real life, I patched her up. I think that the nursing part came in because I had daydreamed about when Austin would come into my house, all beaten and battered, and I would clean his wounds and take care of him.

That's the last time that I'm watching _Pitch Perfect_ and _The Hunger Games_ on the same night.

Austin had kept his items in my room, and we were talking more, but he was also talking a lot with Trish.

Later, Austin had given Trish a Christmas present, completely ignoring me. He then went off on me, saying that I had no chance with him, and how it was only Trish.

It completely broke my heart, and it stayed that way even after I woke up. I confronted Trish about it the next morning before school started, and she told her that she has her eyes on someone else.

* * *

Later, during free period that day, I was talking with some guy that I barely knew, and, somehow, Tilly was brought up into the conversation.

"Yeah, she's got a six-pack hiding underneath her shirt. Also, she's horrible once you get to know her." This completely lifted my spirits. Now, if Austin asks her out, he'll get to know her and realize that she's a terrible person! Then, he would see me, we would become friends, touch each other's hands often by accident, and kiss when he walks me home at night.

I defended Tilly, saying that she was nice to me, but the guy countered, and I felt happy.

Purely happy.

I mean, it's not good that I'm glad that she isn't a good person, but it strengthens my chances with being in a relationship with Austin.

* * *

Free period just started and I'm about to squeal.

Austin got a haircut and it looks so adorable on him! He looks like a cute little kid that you just want to hold onto for the rest of your life.

Oh, and his cheeks are just so kissable!

And…_this_ is the part where Noel Tessler says: "totes adorbs." Noel's actually really funny, and the average person would peg her as one of the populars, but she really isn't fake like some of the girls that attends Marino High.

Okay, Ally, you've got this. All you have to do is ask Kevin, who is sitting next to Austin, what he got for number 19 on our Calculus text review. Then, I'll casually comment on how Austin got a haircut.

Oo, I should say how cute it looks on him! No, that's too straightforward. He'll definitely know that I have a crush on him if I say that.

Straightening out my clothes and asking Trish how my makeup looked, I grabbed a blue, mechanical pencil and the homework assignment and walked over to Austin's table, trying my best to keep my eyes off of Austin as I made my way over to Kevin.

"Hey," I said, grabbing his attention, "what did you get for number 19?" I silently prayed that Austin would keep looking at me, since I detected that he glanced at me for a few seconds

_Just focus on Kevin and compliment Austin on his haircut_, I thought, pointing to the written problem with my pencil.

After being given the correct answer and the explanation, I turned away and strode back to my table, but soon halted in my tracks. I had forgotten to compliment Austin!

I turned around, and called out his name. He wasn't too far away, so it wasn't bluntly obvious to where the surrounding people would notice.

Austin's vision darted to me, and I forgot how to breathe for a second.

I got his attention, now what do I do?

Oh yeah, his haircut!

"You got a haircut," I commented, smiling lightly.

He nodded, one of the corners of his lips shooting upward as he nodded smoothly.

"Yeah," he said softly, giving me this easy-going gaze that made me believe that he felt it too.

I don't know what happened, but it accidentally slipped out.

The words were, "it looks cute on you," and I hoped dearly that my face wasn't turning to a shade of red.

Oh no, what if he knows that asking Kevin for the answer was just a technique for talking to him? What if he's has me all figured out?

Oh, this can't be good!

"Thank you," he said, smiling warmly, and he still had that same soothing tone!

Oh my goodness, what if he likes me back? What if this is the gods' way of telling us that we're meant to be with each other forever? What if he's my Clyde and I'm his Bonnie? What if he's my William and I'm his Kate?

Oh my goodness, we would have the cutest babies!

Oh my goodness, why am I saying, "oh my goodness" so much? Aren't teenage girls supposed to be saying, "oh my God?"

Austin's definitely messing with my head.

Oh, frickity-frack. I said it! I told him that his haircut looked cute on him! Now, he's definitely going to know about my severe crush on him!

* * *

I sat down on my bed, pen in my hand, which was clicked, and two filled sheets of paper in my hands.

I thought that I had lost touch with my songwriting, but I guess it came back.

Austin brought it back.

As I read aloud the lyrics, I tapped my hand on my pant leg to keep the beat as I created the melody. I was thankful that nobody else was home, so this gave me the time to revise the lyrics and get a general idea of how the song sounded like.

"_The whole night_

_I've been thinkin' about_

_When you said_

_Maybe you felt it too_

_Oo oo oo_

_Yeah, my friends_

_Say I should go for it_

_But my minds sayin'_

_I should run from it_

_Oh whoa oh_

_Can we_

_Just live in the moment_

_Forget about_

_What hasn't been spoken_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah, my heart is poundin'_

_I'm weak in the knees_

_My hands are shakin'_

_Can I be your baby?_

_Yeah, you got me_

_Tipsy on your lips_

_Forever hypnotized_

_I'm drunk on your love_

_And I'm down for the ride_

_Am I yours? _

_(Are you mine?)_

_Yeah, you got me_

_Retracin' my own steps_

_So I can find you_

_I think about moments_

_And I-I forget to_

_Say (Am I yours?)_

_Are you mine?_

_Your bright smile_

_And your big, brown eyes_

_Your confident _

_Walk into my life_

_Oh whoa oh_

_Your tan skin_

_Your love for laughter_

_Maybe it's_

_My happy ever after_

_Oh whoa oh_

_Yeah, my heart is poundin'_

_I'm weak in the knees_

_My hands are shakin'_

_Can I be your baby?_

_Yeah, you got me_

_Tipsy on your lips_

_Forever hypnotized_

_I'm drunk on your love_

_And I'm down for the ride_

_Am I yours? _

_(Are you mine?)_

_Yeah, you got me_

_Retracin' my own steps_

_So I can find you_

_I think about moments_

_And I-I forget to_

_Say (Am I yours?)_

_Are you mine?_

_And these games _

_That we're always playin'_

_Make me_

_Forget what I'm sayin'_

_(Am I yours?)_

_(Are you mine?)_

_I live for your touch_

_I live for the rush_

_When I'm by your side_

_I want you to blush_

_This all seems too much_

_But that's okay_

_Yeah, my heart is poundin'_

_I'm weak in the knees_

_My hands are shakin'_

_Can I be your baby?_

_And you got me_

_Tipsy on your lips_

_Forever hypnotized_

_I'm drunk on your love_

_But that's all right (Yeah!)_

_Am I yours?_

_Or are you mine?_

_(Retracin' my own steps)_

_(So I can find you)_

_(Thinkin' about the moments)_

_And I forge-et to_

_Say! _

_(Am I yours?)_

_Or are you mine?_

_Yeah, you've got me_

_Tipsy on your lips_

_Forever hypnotized_

_I'm drunk on your love_

_And I'm down for the ride_

_Am I yours? _

_(Are you mine?)_

_Yeah, you got me_

_Retracin' my own steps_

_So I can find you_

_I think about moments_

_And I-I forget to_

_Say (Am I yours?)_

_Are you mine?_

_Yeah, my heart is poundin'_

_I'm weak in the knees_

_And my hands are shakin'_

_Can I be your...baby?"_

I titled the song, "Can I Be Your Baby?" Smiling to myself, I couldn't believe that I had written this song in less than ten minutes.

Now, all I've got to do is add instruments to it and record it onto my mom's laptop, then I'm all set.

Oh, Austin, what are you doing to me?

* * *

**Finni! I hope you guys liked this chapter, and don't forget to review!**

_**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**_

_**BeautyStrays-**_** I know!**

_**LoveShipper-**_** Totally! Then again, we've all been there!**

_**Princess Venture-**_** Okay, at first, I was kind of pissed because I thought that I was right, and I hate being wrong. But don't feel bad! I later checked my notes from my eighth grade year in English, and my brain had switched them up! I hope that I didn't mess up this time!**

_**QUESTION:**_** Favorite music video? Mine would probably have to be either Demi Lovato's 'Give Your Heart a Break' or Shakira's 'Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'.**

_**THAT ONE MOMENT:**_** When you look back in time on yourself via ****_FaceBook_**** and wonder, "how did everybody put up with me back then?"**

_**QUOTE BY ME:**_** "You can either be selfish and convince yourself that you can't do it anymore, or you can take a stand and see the light in things."**

**That's all!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Forever More

**Hello, lovelies! Okay, so I'm in a really good mood right now, because I talked to my crush today! Oh my goodness, his eyes are so warm, beautiful, inviting...I'm starting to sound like Ally, aren't I? Oh well, this feeling is amazing! Who knew that one person would be the reason of the painted smile on your face? Now, I got a review asking about when I'm going to start putting romance in, and it will be very soon! Let's see how it happens! **

**By the way, the song that was in the last chapter, I kinda wrote it, so…yeah…my best friend and my mom said that it was awesome, even though I wrote it for that moment.**

* * *

Free period. The only time besides fifth hour that I get to see Austin. It's nearly Christmas time, and I just don't want to leave school, because that means that I won't be able to see Austin! This will probably be the last time I get to see Austin during this period of time until finals are over and the student body returns from winter break. The Jazz band was putting on a mini-concert in the commons today, so music was echoing loudly throughout the entire school building. I checked to find Austin in his usual spot, but he wasn't there. Trish noticed my obvious sadness, so she placed a hand on my shoulder and told me that she would keep an eye out for him, but I had to help her look for her crush, Johnny, as well.

Best friends are awesome like that. I don't think Trish and I have ever had a fight, because we both get along so well. That, and neither of us get mad at each other, even if a large milestone hit us, we would just hold our chins up high and begin to talk about random things.

Time passed, and I still hadn't seen the cute blond anywhere. I was now talking with Brooke Degresson's crush, Jessie. The two are so close to each other, I wonder how they haven't kissed already. Every free period, they sit at the same table and wait for each other, and then they talk all hour.

The Jazz band was still playing, and there was a crowd of students that bunched up to watch the musical students. I was now fading in and out of the conversation, my attention span only lasting for so long for a chat about something that I didn't care much about.

My eyes wandered up to the balcony of the cafeteria, and I caught sight of a certain blond with a football hoodie walking up to the railing, watching the performance from up above.

Absentmindedly, I squealed, "he's here!"

Jessie looked at me, and then tried to follow my line of vision.

"Who?" He asked, coming over to where I was. "Your guy friend?"

Oh, no, but I can roll with that assumption!

"Yeah, um, my guy friend," I said as I continued to stare at Austin.

The rest of the hour passed by in a blur, but all that mattered to my desperate, little heart was that Austin was there.

* * *

I walked into English class, taking notice that Austin had a vacant spot next to him on the comfortable couch.

Now I can sit next to him! I can look over at him at random times and see his beautiful face!

"I'm going to sit next to you," I announced soundly. He looked up sharply and moved his backpack as I sat down.

Setting my deep blue binder and red spiral on the floor, I could feel his eyes trained on me.

There was a few beats of silence before he spoke up, causing the hairs at the back of my neck to stand up.

"Wait, is your name on the board?

I looked up and read the names on the board that was neatly written with a red, dry-erase marker.

Austin added, "the names on the top level means this couch."

Nope; my name wasn't in that department. My name wasn't even listed.

_NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

I should've just looked at him sweetly, put my finger to my lips and tell him that it was our little secret. But, instead, I just complained how the couch was comfortable, and then reluctantly got off of the couch and stalked towards my uncomfortable seat.

After the class began, I looked over to where he was and saw that Liam Smith was sitting in the seat that I used to be situated in. My eyes darted over to the board, and Liam's name wasn't on there either.

_Did he kick me out because he doesn't like me? NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO. He doesn't like me! I have to change that!_

Maybe he said the same thing to Liam and Liam just passed him off, considering he is an arrogant jerk.

Maybe…

* * *

All last night, I searched up tips and tricks on how to make your crush your friend and how to trick him into liking you via the internet. I've come up with suggestions as to dressing nice, acting nice, talking to him or waving to him in the hallways, becoming friends with his friends, and complimenting him on the little things. Also, in order for him to love me, I have to be confident with myself.

It all seems fair––if you ask me. Maybe he'll finally be tricked into liking me, and I'll finally have a relationship with my crush!

Now, it was free period once again, and everybody was comparing their schedules with their friends.

I had recently convinced my mom to take me out of my regular science class and move me up to AP. Honestly, I'm stoked to finally be in another advanced class to bump up my college credits. Who knows? Maybe Austin will be in that class!

Nah, he probably won't. The chances of him having that same teacher, and the chances of him having that same hour. Plus, since I've _already_ thought that it could happen, it won't happen. I'm one of those types of people who think ahead, and it ends up never happening.

Crap.

Anyways, I looked over to where Austin was talking to one of his friends, and one of my closest friends, Phoebe, was talking to Kira, _right next to Austin_.

This is my chance!

Grabbing my schedule from the side pocket in my purse, I unfolded the important piece of paper and made my way towards Phoebe, my eyes flickering towards Austin every now and then.

I didn't even bother to tell Trish that I was going to talk to my crush, but I had to do this before time ran out and the hands on the clock raced each other.

Once I stood in front of Phoebe and Kira, I was pushed into an awkward stance, so I took a deep breath and turned over to Austin, who was staring down at his schedule, hunched over the table.

I never paid attention to the guy he was talking to when I placed my schedule alongside Austin's and caught his attention.

_Keep your cool, Ally_, I thought to myself.

"Did you have Mrs. Blurt for Science or Mr. Powers for History?" I asked him. He shook his head, and I noticed that he had both two different teachers.

_That means that we won't have the same classes_.

Without even thinking, I started talking about my negative feelings for Mrs. Blurt. Sure, I didn't like her one bit, but I also read that you're not supposed to talk about things that you hate in front of your love interest––it turns them away.

"You're lucky; Mrs. Blurt is a bitch." His head snapped towards me, his piercing eyes shocking me beyond life's belief. I probably shouldn't have said a curse word in front of him, because he may not like people cursing.

Well, crap.

It was then that I realized just how close we are. He eyes kept boring into mine, never blinking. His pupils were shockingly tiny, which means that he has no interest in me. They say that, if someone wants something or someone, then their pupils dilate at least by 40%.

Looks like one more goal to work for.

_Say something, he's going to realize that you're deeply into him if you don't,_ I thought, trying to straighten out my stance.

Without breaking eye contact, I commented, "I hate her, she hates me. It's a mutual thing." Giving off a small shrug, I realized that he was just looking at _me_. He wasn't staring out of pure boredom, it was because of _me_.

I've finally done it! I've finally gotten him to like me! All I have to do now is have us to go on a date, kiss each other sweetly, maybe even under the mistletoe!

This is the _perfect_ Christmas present.

It must've been eternity before one of us looked away. It could've been me, it could've been him. I was just glad that my face wasn't scorching red already.

Skimming

I had completely forgotten that Austin's friend was there, until he realized and said aloud, "now she can see your locker combo."

_God damn him!_

Austin slammed his hand over where his locker combination was printed and dragged the paper off of the table and held it away from us, the text facing down.

I half-smiled, telling him that I wouldn't get into his locker.

Now realizing that I had nothing else to talk about without giving away my crush on him, I quickly ended the conversation, not wanting things to seem awkward between us. The internet may have also tipped that you should never be in an awkward situation with them. You'd want to leave them stunned.

Walking away with a confident sway to my hips, I reached my table and saw Trish, who was smiling with ecstasy.

I hoped that Austin wasn't looking through the sea of people at me when Trish held my hands in hers and squealed.

"I saw what just happened!" She quietly cheered, "You two were really close!" It took a lot of self-control to not look back at Austin, but I knew that I had to not give him the impression that I was totally obsessed with him.

Oh, today's been a good day.

The bell soon rand and I skipped over to Mrs. Blurt's classroom, setting my things down and began to lean against the doorframe, waiting for a couple of my friends to come by so I could tell them the new update on my love life. I couldn't care less that Mrs. Blurt herself was standing out in the hallway, talking to the other teachers in that subject.

The smile seemed like it could never be erased from my face, and I liked it that way.

Mrs. Blurt turned to me, a smile on her face. So what if I had just called her a bitch in front of my crush? None of that mattered at the moment.

"Hi." She said, confused.

I smiled even larger, waving to her and repeating her words.

She turned back around, but turned back, seeing that I was still there.

She looked awestruck. "What?" She asked, a grin growing on her face.

What I would do to see my own expression through someone else's eyes at the moment. I must've looked like a fool, but I would look like a love-struck fool.

I said, dreamily, "hi," and took notice of my friends coming this way, so I made my way over to them and began to spill about what had just taken place not too long ago.

I probably should've apologized to Austin about calling Mrs. Blurt a bitch, but I didn't.

Oh well, you can't take back the past!

* * *

Right now, I'm walking into English class to take my semester final, which I'd knew that I would ace. I've always been an A student when it comes to English, so it should come to me easily.

This time, Austin was sitting on the far end of the sofa, two seats open next to him.

If I tried to sit down next to him again, then he will definitely know that I like him.

Walking over to my seat, I caught glimpse of Hannah, a recent project partner, prepared taking a seat on the opposite end of Austin, _on the same couch_.

"Hannah, where are you sitting? I wanna sit next to you." Hannah and I had become great friends during the project. She was an awesome and funny nerd like me! She introduced me to the Kitler cat, which nearly broke my mind. I don't know how, I just found it to be horrible and hilarious at the same time.

She ended up taking the seat that I was hoping, so I brought my stuff over to her and plopped down in the middle of the two.

"Hi, Austin," I casually waved over at the blond, who gave a subtle shake of the hand back, the right side of his mouth twitching upwards more than the other.

Turning my attention back to Hannah, we began to talk, and she told me that she exempted this test, so she was probably going to fall asleep. She then explained to me how, one time, she woke up with a huge cowlick after taking a nap during school.

Just having the privilege of being able to lean back and know that he's there is enough to let me die happy, because I know that everything would have been okay when I left the world.

But, because of Austin, I don't want to leave for a second.

The teacher handed out the class copies of the test, letting us know that we would have to write on a blank piece of notebook paper.

Taking mine out, I began to write my name in the upper-right hand margin, but my hand would not stop shaking. My once neat cursive turned into unreadable bumps and scribbles.

Even though I thought that I was in control of emotions, but the lack of steadiness in my body proved me otherwise.

_He's much more, you know_, a voice whispered in my head, but it wasn't mine. It was female, but the woman sounded much older, probably in her thirties. Something seemed familiar about it, but I don't know where it came from. The voice didn't belong to anyone that I knew, but it was beautiful, smooth, like melted chocolate.

That same voice chuckled, and my eyes found themselves flickering towards Austin. The audio of the entire classroom diminished, and, even though it was only for a split second, that same laugh rang through my head.

Just the look of peace on his face made me realize that nothing could go wrong whenever my mind settled on him. He took away my pain––he made me forget my past, which is what I've been wishing to do since the very beginning of the school year.

He's what I'm looking for when my world's falling and my heart's breaking.

* * *

After everybody finished the exam, Hannah and I started talking more, and she ended up having a giant cowlick when she woke up.

At one point, I took an invisible-ink pen out of my purse, along with a tiny songbook that I always carry around.

I have freaking _everything_ in that purse.

My mom was wrong––you _can_ get a nice purse at_ Target_ for twenty dollars.

I began to converse with Hannah via hidden messages. Deciding that she would probably want to know, I wrote to her how Austin was so quiet, and she agreed. After doing so, I told her about my immense crush on him. I don't remember how she reacted, but she never freaked out, I do recall that.

I revved up the courage from the thin air and wrote, 'HI, AUSTIN' on the paper. Next, I turned over to the blond himself, shining the Ultra Violet light on the paper.

His attention turned to me, and I waved at him, my face expression never changing.

It seems as though I'm initiating everything when it comes to Austin and me. Well, it's better than nothing. Oh my goodness, what if he gets shy around me? What if he's just intimidated by my newfound confidence and just listens in to my conversations with other people around him?

Oh my goodness, _YES_. Praise the Lord, halleluiah.

I should've asked him if he wanted to write something…gosh darn it…

Wait, something just occurred to me: does he even know my name? He probably does, but I've never heard him say it, ever before. I wonder how it sounds––coming from him. Does it roll off his tongue nicely? Does he have a nickname for me? Al? Alls?

Just as long as he's thinking of me, I don't care.

* * *

It was now at the end of the class period, and I stood up from my spot to put my shoes back on, along with my purse and jacket.

Austin slumped largely, then tossed his body towards to his right side, and then thrashed around to the other side.

Oh, this is my opportunity!

I said, with a slight laugh hinted in my tone of voice, "you must be incredibly bored." Just a couple of days ago, Austin was pretty quiet, so I asked him if he was bored. He had replied, almost inaudibly, "_tired._" He had this soothing mood to it, and his eyes drooped a little, which I found absolutely adorable.

Austin smiled widely, his eyes lighting up with joy as he slumped off of the couch and onto the floor. "What?" He asked, laughing as well.

Now he's going to see my crazy side!

I held my fists at shoulder length and began throwing my hair side to side my thrashing my body whilst standing in the same spot. In between each hairy second, I said, "Oh––my––God––I don't––know––what to––do." After I had finished, I calmed my hair down and snuck a peek at Austin, who was looking off to the side, flashing his pearly whites.

I couldn't believe that it was because of me.

* * *

Okay, it turns out that I didn't do _excellent_ on my English test. Long story short, Austin messed with my head and I got a 68. And I'm an A student in that class, and I always have been!

Today, it didn't matter at all if you showed up to your first hour at all, so I stayed inside my English class, and Trish and Brooke happened to be there as well, even though both of them didn't have this class.

We all ended up gossiping about my crush on Austin, and Brooke commented on how Trish was right when she said that she had never seen me like that, being this high without drugs.

I had told them about how I saw a picture on _iFunny_, and the post via _Tumblr_ said how an English teacher paired up two students because she thought that they would be good together, and they ended up getting married.

_This is perfect!_ I thought, the teacher passing by me to put some items in a lower cabinet.

I called out her name, just loud enough to have her turn around without disrupting the barely-present class.

"Yes?" She asked me, walking up to me.

_Okay, Ally, it's now or never_.

I explained to her about the picture, wondering how I never stuttered in the midst of the process. I guess I really do have control over my emotions!

She blinked a few times, then spoke, "is there a specific pairing that you have in mind?"

_Oh, you bet I do_.

Great; now I'm nervous and I can't form words without making a fool out of myself.

"Ally," she warned jokingly, catching the hint that it was someone that I took interest in.

I sighed, and then whispered, "Austin."

She caught on, and I knew that she realized whom I was talking about.

She walked away, saying with air in her voice, "oh, yeah, he's good."

Yes! She approves!

Now, she'll pair us up on a project, we'll get each other's numbers, hang out more, then we'll become each other's one and text each other all throughout the night. It wouldn't matter to us that we looked like zombies in the morning, because we all knew that it was worth it.

Wouldn't it be amazing if she gave us partners for _every project_ for the _rest of the year_?

Oh, guess who just earned their invitation to my wedding with Austin?

I bet she'll look back on us during our wedding reception and brag about how she was the one that set us up with each other.

I absolutely adore the feeling of only just having to think about Austin, and I'll feel like I'm walking on Cloud 9.

Wow, just…wow.

* * *

**What do you guys think about this chapter? Leave your opinions in your amazing reviews that I love so much!**

_**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**_

_**PrincessVenture-**_** Don't worry, there will be Auslly!**

_**Lemonadia-**_** It happens to all of us! And, on a somewhat similar subject, aren't you sad that the cutest guys chop all of their hair off? I'm into guys with floppy hair, so it really saddens me!**

_**YouBrokeMyCrayon-**_** You think that Austin likes Ally? ****_PLEASE,_**** tell me why you think so! Plus, we've all been there when it comes to a serious crush! And…the celebrity just might be revealed in the next chapter!**

_**QUESTION:**_** No matter how old you are, do you still secretly wish that you'll get superpowers one point in your life? Guilty…**

_**THAT ONE MOMENT:**_** When someone doesn't follow your advice, so you sit back and watch everything you predicted happen to that person.**

_**QUOTE BY ME:**_** "It's kind of hard to listen to your heart when your eyes are open."**

**That's all for this update!**

**Bye!**


	5. He's One in a Million

**Okay, I know that this is an incredibly quick update, but, I got my first review on the last chapter, and she had written that she was sorry, but there was no Auslly in the story, so it never caught her attention.**

**I was pissed off beyond belief, at myself. I immediately opened up a fresh page and began to write, knowing that you guys deserved so much more than little scenarios where Ally gets weak in the knees whenever Austin looks at her.**

**Also, I would like to stress that this is not written with the same style as I write all of my other stories. This story is basically written in a Dear Diary format, so I hope that that clears things up for you guys.**

**Anyways, you want Auslly? Here it is.**

* * *

"Mom," I said, carrying the box of wrapped presents into the truck of the car, "you have to hurry up if we're going to make it to _Rib Crib_ on time." I bent over and pushed the large, cardboard box into the very back, doing my best to make room for more items that we were going to carry.

It was now Christmas Eve, and I was more than excited to see all of my family, since we had barely talked since Thanksgiving.

Austin was on my mind more than ever, and I was saddened that I never got to see him Friday, since everybody's schedules were different for the finals.

After the entire family had finished stocking the car with everything that we needed for the rest of the night, including food, games, and presents, we all settled in the car and drove off towards_Rib Crib, _our stomachs growling with anticipation_._

I plugged in my earbuds and began listening to songs from the playlist that I created to describe Austin. I closed my eyes, letting my heart listen to the songs, not my mind.

Because Austin was in my heart, not my mind.

I usually don't let myself be this cliche, but Austin messes with my way of thinking. He's like an innocent drug that keeps me crawling back with every thought of him.

I don't want to move on from him—I just want to have him there, every step of the way during my lifetime.

Staring out the window and onto the cloudy skies, imagining that the sun was streaming down my face through the little gaps in the tree leaves.

I was put in a trance, thinking about how Austin and I would be in the woods. He would be dragging me along with a large and excited smile plastered on his face. He would be holding my hand, and turn around, saying, "come on!" All with a light hint of laughter in his voice. I would giggle, and he would lead me to a place that he never shared with anyone else before. We would call that place our spot, and we would kiss under the moonlight.

I wouldn't dare wipe the smile off of my face, and it wasn't like I could if I wanted to. Austin had that effect on me, and it never seemed to weaken.

My family and I soon arrived at the restaurant. I was thankful that I was wearing something nice, since the entire family was going to eat here this Christmas.

I hopped out of the car, taking out my earbuds and placing the wrapped up wires in my purse. I felt an odd feeling in my stomach, but I shook it off. Nothing was going to happen, right?

Wrong. My feet became a little unstable in the heels that I was bearing. It took too much strength to clench a single fist, so I definitely knew that something was going to happen.

And, the _second _I stepped into the restaurant, my eyes caught the reason behind what had just taken place. No, it wasn't the incredible decorations scattered all throughout the place, it was something else.

Austin, who was sitting in one of the booths, talking with his parents and siblings. My heart stopped, along with my movement.

_Oh my God, he was here! I have to avoid him at all costs, so I won't seem too desperate._

Unfortunately, and somewhat fortunately, he looked up and saw me, so he gave me a smile and a wave.

_Don't make a fool out of yourself, Ally!_ I thought, waving back naturally and walking towards the table where my family was located, which happened to be immensely close to Austin's. if both of us looked up, then we would start talking and have the perfect view of each other. The silence wouldn't matter because we didn't need it to talk to each other to be with each other.

Christmas music softly played in the background. It was soothing, but festive enough at the same time.

During the dinner, I couldn't help but sneak glances at Austin ever now and then. I just couldn't believe that I ran into him!

There were a few times when I could feel his eyes on me. But, whenever I looked at him, our gazes either lingered for a second, or he tore his eyesight away from me the second I had caught him.

This is a _major _sign that he likes me!

Suddenly, we both looked at each other the same time, and our eyes were reading each other's.

I couldn't stop the memory that was coming up. I couldn't stop it once it started.

* * *

_It was just almost a year ago, and I had just turned seventeen. I was a junior in high school and, for Trish's and my birthday present, we went to a concert for this band that we both favored.__I had a forced crush on one of the members, but that was only because Trish heard me wrong. Really, I was smitten with the guitarist, who was the closest to our age._

_The concert continued, and I was watching in fascination as the lead guitarist retuned his electric guitar. There was no doubt that I wanted to learn how to play, so I made that my new mission. _

_I felt an odd feeling emerge, so I turned to where I felt it coming from. There, stood my secret celebrity crush. _

_Staring at ME. _

_Could this really be happening? All of my daydreams, where we would find ourselves lost in the other's eyes, and know that we had to have more come true? My heart swelled in my chest, and I managed to pull off a small smile, watching at the celebrity's mouth stay agape as he gawked at ME. _

_These types of things only happen in fairytales, right? If so, than it can't happen to me. Fairytales have never happened to me, so what was this like? _

_It was like a fairytale, and I knew it too. After what seemed like forever in a few seconds, he turned his head away, shaking it slightly, almost as of he was trying to ignore me. _

_That actually happened, right?_

* * *

That night, I had experienced something that I thought was love at first sight, but I realized that the celebrity was just preparing me for Austin.

Thank you, Riley Jane, for preparing me for the future life with the one guy that makes my head spin 'round in continuous circles––it never seemed to end, ever.

It wasn't like I wanted it to, though. In my opinion, I'm glad that I met Riley and had that crush on him, because it made me realize just how important Austin is to me.

Austin isn't like Riley, Riley is like _Austin_.

I didn't like Austin because he was the closest thing I had to Riley, I liked Austin because he's _Austin_. He's himself, his shy, smart, funny, cute self, and I wouldn't have it any other way!

I was heartbroken at first when I saw Austin for the first time, because he was a constant reminder of Riley, the boy whom I was trying to push out of my life. Now, I really don't care! Riley could come into town, serenade me, but I feel like I would still choose Austin in the end.

* * *

Talking to my two little cousins, whose ages were ten and nine years, the boy being the eldest, I quickly snuck glances at Austin, who was smiling at something that his family would talk about. Every now and then, he would mess with that ring on his middle finger, which made me want to find out more about it.

I like that he's a mystery.

My boy cousin, Henry, suddenly squealed. "Oh my gosh," he said, "the boy that's staring at you looks like Riley Jane!" His little sister, Alex, soon joined the cheering.

Yes, the two cousins both knew about Riley, and Henry was convinced that I was going to marry Riley someday. Alex joined in on the action, and it sometimes embarrassed me to no end.

I even have their mother's consent to marry him! This all happened _after _I realized my feelings for Austin, so it was more than awkward for me to experience. Talk about a weird Thanksgiving dinner!

Surprised that Austin was staring at me, my eyes flickered towards his direction, but he was no where in sight.

_Huh…maybe he went to the bathroom. Oh well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!_

_He'll be back soon, then we can presume silently flirting with each other when he comes back, _I thought, taking a sip out of my tall glass of ice water, doing my best to perfectly cover the lipstick stain with my own lips. It's a weird thing that I always do, just like perfectly placing the glass in the water ring line on the napkin.

_**Splash!**_

I looked up, astounded, to see who was the cause of the water that was sprayed all over the front of my shirt.

It turned out to be both Alex and Henry. It was easy to figure out, since they both had straws in their mouths, pointed at _me_.

I fumed, but did my best to dig an explanation out of them without talking. Because, I knew, that if I talked, then I would scream.

This was my favorite top! Now it's all ruined.

"Uh oh, guess you have to go to the bathroom to clean up!" Henry smirked, doing a little dance in his seat.

I blushed in embarrassment. This was _not_ the way I wanted to bump into Austin.

Oh well, guess I have to see where this goes!

Huffing and scooting out of the booth, I glared at the two delinquents that I have to call my cousins and shook my head at them.

_They're cute and embarrassing, but…_

_That's just about it…they're cute and embarrassing. Let's see where that gets them in life._

Making my way towards the bathroom, I unintentionally looked towards Austin's table, to find that he still wasn't present.

There was a big chance that I'd see him, but I think that I'll be a while before I can make myself presentable.

I dusted off my shirt and looked down, wiping off my jeans once I saw that there were some water stains on them as well.

_Freaking kids. I swear to God, if they pull one more stunt on me tonight, I'll have their heads––_

I was cut short by being smacked in the face with a door.

_Did I walk too far into the hallway?_

Op, wait, no, that was the door to the boy's bathroom.

I whimpered, a hand flying to my head and tried my best to shield it from the rest of the world, since the slightest touch sent a painful sensation.

I felt two warm, large hands place themselves on my upper arms. The voice that came out proved my suspicions.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Austin said, closing the door fully and moving me to the doorless threshold, not wanting history to repeat itself.

I said, "Yeah, I'm fine, you don't have to kick doors open every time, you know?" My attempt to lighten up the situation worked, since he breathed out an airy laugh.

I looked up shyly through my mascara-covered eyelashes to see Austin, simply staring at me. It was almost as if it was out of admiration, but I couldn't raise my hopes up to jump to such a conclusion.

"If you don't mind me asking, w-why are you covered in water?" He nervously half-smiled and I knew that I had finally done something right in my life. _I got him nervous! Score!_

I gulped, my hand removing from my healing forehead and I gestured towards the mess, the main reason that I was even walking towards the bathroom in the first place.

"Oh, uh…my cousins threw water at me, for no apparent reason," I explained, leaving out the part about how they wanted me to talk to Austin.

_Those cute, little devils,_ I thought. _Please don't put a curse on me and make me sound stupid in front of a guy like Austin, with this ginormous crush I have on him._

I glanced up, expecting to see him to be at least three feet away from me, but he was closer, gaining at least half the distance towards me.

_Wow…he is really the perfect height._

_No, he's moving his lips, and I can't hear what he's saying!_

He paused, nervously expecting an answer.

Now here comes the part where I try to dilute the tension.

So, I just smiled and nodded, giggling without a cause.

Austin had this confused expression.

_Nooooooooooooooooooooo_.

"So, uh, how was your winter break so far? How do you think you did on your finals? My science teacher said that he never had to study, but he still aced it. I'm moving up from his class next semester, because I didn't really like his teaching style. I mean, he is a good people person, but he's just a little too...oh, what's the word? I guess it may be because he's a coach. I've had a few coaches for teachers, and they all pretty much acted the same way, except for my eighth grade science teacher. He was really cool, and––" I was cut off by large, warm hands placing themselves on my shoulders.

My eyes travelled to Austin, who was painted with amusement.

He said, chuckling a little, "Ally, breathe, and I know what you mean. My grades were pretty good, except for my English exam. I've always been good in that class, but something happened during the test that made me lose my touch. And my winter break's been great so far, since you were wondering."

_Oh my God, he was actually paying attention to me. Most guys don't do that._

My mother always said that if you embarrass yourself, it's best to laugh at yourself, than watch others laugh at you.

And that's exactly what I did.

Austin joined in, and I looked in his eyes to see that there was that beautiful sparkle in his eyes that drove me mad.

Glancing up towards the ceiling, I pondered as to when someone put a mistletoe on there without Austin and I noticing.

"Hey," I inquired, "when did the mistletoe––_oh!_" I felt two small hands push me towards Austin, and another little person did the same to Austin.

Our arms instinctively wrapped around each other to prevent stumbling off balance. My hands fell on his chest, and Austin's fell onto my waist, hugging me with his velvet touch. His arms felt just so…_right_ when they were on my waist.

His body seemed like something that I wouldn't mind hugging for the rest of my life.

Right at this very moment, our barbecue breaths mingled in the air, our noses nearly bumping.

Time seemed like the last thing that mattered in this world, along with the other people located in the restaurant, who seemed to vanish.

His orbs were hypnotizing before, but they now seem like they put me at his mercy. His pupils dilated spontaneously, and I knew that my eyes were doing the same thing. Of course they were––I've never felt this way about a person before, no matter how many crushes I've had!

_Okay, Ally, you've initiated mostly all of the romance in your life, and it seems like Austin likes you back, so why not take charge of the situation, hike up your confidence pants, and kiss the boy that you're smitten with already_.

"Hey," Austin exhaled, searching my eyes for some sign of mutual attraction. At least, that's what I thought he was doing.

I smiled, causing a chain reaction to occur.

"Hi," I breathed out, finding myself in a trance that made me want to kiss him.

And that's what I did, except, I wasn't the only one leaning in.

I scooped up his lips with my own, my eyes fluttering shut and I enjoyed the softness, yet firm kiss that we were both clearly enjoying.

Our heads tilted to the right, and we both deepened the embrace that involved us and our lips. My hands moved up from his upper chest to lace at the nape of his neck, Austin's arms tightened around me, and I felt like never leaving his loving embrace. Before, just the thought of him hugging me put me in an instantly. Now, if I didn't know any bette, I would say that we were flying off of the ground, just like Superman did with Lois Lane.

At one point of the kiss, we both tilted our heads upwards, meaning to surprise the other. We both grinned sweetly, our eyes still closed.

What they do say is true––we close our eyes during the most important moments because we let out heart see the beauty behind everything.

The uncanny lack of oxygen caused our lips to slowly tear apart from the other pair. While Austin and I found a steady, breathing rate, we pecked our lips a few more times before pulling away, but not to where we weren't still in an embrace.

Our eyelids slowly arose as we took a peak at the other person. I thought that it would be easier kissing someone of a near height, but I love how Austin just towers over me.

Taking advantage of this situation, I rested my head on the side of his chest, where his heart was beating erratically. It brought comfort to me, because, all this time, I had no idea as to what his feelings were towards me. I now know that he feels the same way, because I'm pretty sure that he doesn't just go kissing girls that he runs into during a Christmas Eve dinner.

_That reminds me…_

"Merry Christmas," I whispered, but just loud enough for him to hear me with clarity.

Austin rested his cheek on the top of my head, so I felt him smile warmly.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered back, kissing the top of my scalp.

_They say that good_

_Things take time_

_But really great things_

_Happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet_

_Somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I can not believe it_

_Oh, whoa_

_You're one in a million_

He really is one in a million.

* * *

"_Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. Ally, you're talking a mile a minute. And I can't tell you the good news with you in this condition!"_

I sighed into the phone, squealing as I flopped backwards onto my bed. "Well, it just so happens that I have amazing news too." I pursued my lips together, closing my eyes to relapse on the amazing moment that had happened just a few hours ago.

I knew that, once I started talking about the kiss, then I would never be able to shut up about it, so I urged Trish to tell me her good news first.

She exhaled, and told me to prepare. "_I keep on forgetting to tell you this, but Austin never speaks up in math class. He's talked a few times, but only when he's been spoken to. So, all the times that you told me about how he talks to you leads me to think that he likes you back!_"

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD.

We both began squealing, and I was almost completely distracted about the kiss, my mind wishing that we would get closer.

_Oh wait, we already have!_

"_So what's your amazing news?"_

Okay, Alls, showtime.

I began to fill her in on the story, and we both never stopped screaming. Quite a few times, our family members knocked on our doors, telling us to keep it down.

"_So did you get his number?_" She asked me, and my face dropped.

_Oh no, I didn't! I meant to, but I was so distracted by him, then my family dragged me out of the restaurant!_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

"No! Frick! I didn't get his number! We practically made out, and we hugged each other for what seemed like eternity, but I didn't get his number!

Freaking…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Throughout the rest of the phone call, Trish and I were talking non-stop about the kiss. The blush on my face was as red as a strawberry, and I had a hunch that I was going to pass out due to the extreme excitement.

_How did I get here?_

_I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice_

_Or rationalize_

_cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kinda of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it, (whoa oh)_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough_

_Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it, (whoa oh)_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough_

_Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o woah)_

_They say that good things take time_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o woah)_

_You're one in a million... one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're one in a million_

He is one in a million.

This entire time, I thought that he was just a mash-up of two boys that I was trying to get out of my life. Now, he's this original person that was hinted at me just a year, and I had no idea about it.

Funny how the universe works out, right?

* * *

**Okay, I hope that the kissing scene was to you guys' pleasure.**

**I only got two reviews on the last chapter, but I know that I have to keep going. There are only a bit more than twenty reviews on this chapter, and I'm writing the fifth one, and that's not the greatest news in the world.**

**So...more reviews, ****_por favor? Por favor y merci?_**

**That's right, multicultural, people.**

_**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**_

_**Guest- **_**I hope that this is a good amount of Auslly for you!**

_**LoveLover13-**_** If you really think about it, a lot of girls dream about their married life ****_more_**** than Ally. And I hope that things go well with you and your love life!**

_**QUESTION:**_** New Year's Resolution that you actually plan on following? Trick my crush into liking me and we'll go out...hehehehe...**

_**THAT ONE MOMENT:**_** When a song puts you to sleep...gotta love those nights...**

_**QUOTE BY ME:**_** "New year, new you? Oh, that plan is as original as you."**

**See you guys next chapter!**

**BYE!**


	6. Playing with Fire

**Hello, everyone that's reading this!**

**Man, I've gotta get more creative with my entrances...**

**Happy new year! Just because last year may have sucked, doesn't make this year repeat the same events. It may not seem like it, but the only person that can truly change you or your future is yourself.**

**Okay, so this week has been pretty hectic, and I may be getting sick…-_-**

**Also, my first story on this site, "Will You Smile For Me?" And "Let There Be Love," were nominated for the best story of 2013 hosted by MysteryMe317! It would mean the world to me if you guys voted for me! I counted, and I have about 4 votes! One of them was listed under the wrong author, but that's okay!**

**And, with that being said, LET'S GET STARTED!**

* * *

It was all a dream.

I woke up, drenched in sweat, then realized that none of it ever happened, since it was Christmas Eve when I woke up.

It did make sense, though. There was no way that the moment could have been that magical, just like it was with Rylie. At least, with Rylie, I had no second chance to embarrass myself and turn him off. With him, it was like...like the start of a story that was soon put on hiatus. I've hidden everything that reminds me of Riley, but I know that doing that wasn't enough.

It was something that I've been trying so hard to forget, but it keeps coming back, in forms of a boy in my English class. I know that Austin is one in a million, but I can't help but see a certain celebrity each time I look at Austin.

Today was the day that I was finally going back to school, and I was more pumped than ever before. For the past two or three months, I've been in a constant good mood. And it all is because of Austin! I dreaded waking up early in the morning, but all of the melancholy thoughts were pushed aside as I remembered that I still had a chance with him, since I could tell no difference between the two.

I had talked to my mother about him just a few days, and she brought up how she was thinking about when Austin kicked me out of the furniture area, and she explained that he probably didn't want me to get in trouble.

Could it have been that he cared about me enough to keep me out of trouble? That was a good way to look at it, considering either Liam Smith ignored Austin when he was warned or Austin just didn't say anything.

Could it really be that he thinks about me when he's close to falling asleep, just like I do?

But, he is really shy, which means that he won't just start talking to me instantly the minute we see each other. It'd still be nice if it would happen, but I don't want to be just another memory when he's looking through the yearbook.

He means a lot to me, and I still don't know why.

What if he's important to me because he's like Riley? No, that can't be true. But, out of all of the celebrities on the planet to look like, it had to be the one that I gave my heart to.

It's funny how the universe works. One minute, you think you've got everything figured out. The next, you have no idea what the next hour will bring, because your past is brought back onto you and there's nothing you can do about it except push it away, which is what I've been during this entire time.

My parents are still saddened that I haven't been able to tell them that I love them back, but I just don't want to get hurt again.

Maybe that's why I'm so strongly attracted to Austin, because I know that he isn't the type to just hurt you like everyone else did.

As I hopped out of my car and stalked off into the school building, I took deep breaths. My bones were shaking from beneath me and my heart was thumbing so loud, I thought that the people around me could hear it as I felt the blood rinse from my face.

Wait...why am I so nervous? I've taken many quizzes online, and they all say that he likes me too, so there's no reason to pass out mid-step.

You can do this, Ally, I thought to myself, adjusting the strap on my backpack as I looked around. He doesn't have a first hour, and I do, so I don't have to worry about running into him and making a fool out of myself, letting the obvious be pointed out that I like him.

Phew, thank God. Although, I am a little saddened that he isn't the face that starts off my day. But I guess it's a good thing that he doesn't see me, because that's when I talk to Trish besides free period, since we have no classes together and different lunches.

* * *

I am sitting in English class, and I had no idea that my bones could be unstable just because of one guy. When I got there, it was like seeing his face for the first time. He had a new sweatshirt, and I didn't realize just how much I felt drawn to him.

Over the entire break, I told Trish all about my situation with Austin, and my dream came true––for the part when she gave me the news. Austin was really quiet in the class that he had with her, and he barely spoke a few words, even when he was in her group. She told me how he seemed so much more alive when he was with me, and she also told me that there was a good chance that I predicted the future when I had told her about the livid dream that I had of him.

I had her tell me this many times when we were texting, and she told me the first time while we were having a sleepover, and going to see a movie the next day. We both had imagined that we would run into Austin and Trish's crush, Johnny, at the movie theater and they would claim the seats next to us. Austin and I would split a large popcorn, and the same goes for Trish and Johnny. There would be those moments where our fingers would brush while we're reaching for popcorn, and I would be able to feel his eyes on me whenever Tyler Perry made a joke while he was in his Madea character.

Since I thought that it would happen, it's not going to happen. Gosh, darn it.

I had decided to dress up for now on, since that was the advice that AllWomenStalk had given me.

All I had to do this hour was sneak glances at him, maybe the occasional smile, and probably start talking to him if I haven't passed out by then.

After sneaking a few glances, just wondering how he existed, since he seemed like a dream to me. It's like what happened with Riley––I don't expect to find out that he's actually a real person instead of a computer graphic that's only visible on a monitor or in my thoughts.

As these thoughts raced through my mind, my eyes flickered towards Austin, only to find him looking at me. The only thing that was different was that he had this…sort of blank expression as he looked at me. Only a couple of seconds later, he looked away, his face remaining emotionless as

Today, he was sitting on the couch, with Kayla Green who was his recent project partner for the same project that Hannah and I were together on.

Speaking of projects, it is likely that I'm going to be paired up with Austin, since Mrs. Munroe, our English teacher, is awesome like that.

The rest of the hour seemed to pass by slowly, and, call me weird, but it seemed so surreal that he was standing there, right in front of my eyes.

I hadn't felt that emotion since I saw Riley last.

Which reminds me, I'm doing my best to push Riley out of my life, but it's kind of hard to do that when Austin looks almost identical to him.

I've hidden everything that symbolizes my one night with Riley in an attic that is pretty much hidden inside of the house. No one knows that it's my one place to get away, but I have to do it in secret, or else they'll find out and it won't be my safe haven.

My heart cracked a little when I saw Kayla and Austin engaging in small talk.

That's…weird.

Kayla's never been nice to anyone since I've met her last year, so what makes Austin different?

Oh no, does he like her? Does she like him? I have to prevent this from happening––I don't want to see Austin hurt when she breaks his heart. He's not just some little puppet that she can control and throw away later when she's bored with how nice he treats her.

I soon observed that she was saying all the things that I would've talked to him about.

_No_, I thought, fighting the tears that stung my burning eyes._ It can't be…not Austin…_

* * *

Today is day two of trying to impress Austin, and I'm a little frantic about what's to come. When I was changing out my books for second hour, the second I swung my backpack onto my shoulders, I felt the side of a body brush against mine. It may have been nothing, but, the instant I saw that it was Austin, I couldn't help but over think things and assume that he just wanted to be close to me.

Turns out, the school had to shut down free period for a while, and not even the teachers know why. In my opinion, I think that it's the universe that's trying to screw up my plan to talk to Austin periodically and stare at him from time to time.

When I see him across the cafeteria, I feel this soft of…magnetic pull to him that makes me want to be closer to him. It's easy to pick him out from a crowd of people, so that's a bonus. I just wish that I could be closer to him, where my world seems safer.

Kayla and Austin were situated on the couch, another student taking up the other spot next to Austin. It seemed to be this way_ every_day, but I knew that I had to just have patience. Luckily, there was a spot next to my friends on the couch next to Austin, so I claimed that spot.

Today, I had decided to wear a black, leather jacket, a knitted scarf, jeans, and boots. Surprisingly, I wasn't feeling too warm, which helped with the fact that I wanted to impress Austin.

My friends beside me began to chatter away, and I couldn't help but feel that sitting over here was a mistake, but at last I got to be closer to Austin.

Through the middle of class, while Mrs. Munroe was giving a lecture, Kayla and Austin were chatting away, and she was saying the things that I would've, _again_. She asked him if he got those shoes and sweatshirt for Christmas, and the envious blood inside of me began to boil.

_I should be talking to him about that, not her. _

The room began to grow hot, and I knew that I couldn't give in now. I started to take deep breaths, and I just prayed that this strange phenomenon would end soon, because the feeling made me feel more than I ever anticipated it would.

Just as Mrs. Munroe walked back behind her desk, she stopped in front of me and looked me in the eye.

None of us, nor the class, said anything, so I asked her, "what?"

Remaining eye contact with me, she answered with the question: "are you okay?"

_Shit, I'm busted. Was I really that obvious?_

_Oh well, time to confess._

"Actually, I'm a little hot," I sputtered out, fanning myself for somewhat dramatic effect.

"Do you need to get up and walk around, or…" I could practically hear her thinking: _or punch a wall. _I didn't know it at the time, but I realize it looking back on the past.

I shook my head. "No, no," I said, adjusting in my seat, "I'll just take off my jacket."

After she unwillingly situated herself behind the desk, Hannah pressed a hand to my skin, baffled at how scorching hot it was. A few minutes later, it began to calm down, returning to its normal temperature.

The rest of class dragged on, and I just hoped that he stole a few glances of me, just like I had done to him. Maybe he would know that I liked him, after what happened in class today

What if he knows that I like him, and he is just trying to give the impression that he doesn't like me.

It really sucked when I tried to grab my filled backpack out of my locker, because all of my strength had diminished and I gained the ability to pass out willingly if I moved fast enough.

I was _this_ close to asking Austin for help to get my backpack out of of the metal cabinet, but I missed my chance after he walked by my locker and fled to his next class. I didn't posses the privilege of being able to even lift my bag off of the hook, which didn't surprise me one bit. I had to have one of my guy friends, Dallas, lift it out, and the walk to my next class was torturous.

* * *

Today really changed my train of thought about Austin. Why? I don't even know the reason behind it, but I sure do know that something had definitely happened over the break.

Let me explain what happened.

_I walked into the classroom, happy and excited to see that Austin was sitting in the middle of the couch, where he had been sitting all week, by himself. Usually, Kayla and the other student were seated by now._

_This is my chance!_

"_I'll sit next to you today," I said, announcing almost the same words that I had that one day before I was practically kicked out by none other._

_Sitting down on the comfortable cushion, my stomach began to lightly burn and my hands began to shake. I'm an actress, why can't I just act like he doesn't have this effect on me?_

_**Because you can't act when you're around Austin**__, a voice whispered in my head. Funny, because it was the same one that I had heard before, the one whom told me that Austin was different._

_After a few more seconds passed by, Austin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, pressing the area around him._

_What was he doing?_

_This was the first time that he started the conversation between us, except for that one time. He had told me, "there's this weird dent in the seat." He scooted a little bit farther away from me, felt the small area between us again, and then moved to the other side of the couch, the opposite side from mine._

_Oh…oh my God. What the hell happened? Did repulse him? Does he hate me?_

_What the hell happened during break?_

_My face had fallen, and I'm surprised that people didn't start asking if I was all right or not. Now he knows, and he's trying to get away from me._

_This is horrible! He's the first guy that I've felt this strongly about, and now he's turning away and talking to Kayla all the time!_

_Maybe he had a small infatuation towards me, but then Kayla came along and broke the news, taking my place and making it seem like she's more important in his life._

_What the hell happened during break?_

That day, Kayla had come in and sat in between, singing Ke$ha's latest song, _Timber _with Pitbull. They had started talking again, but it had taken a bit longer this time. I definitely affected their conversing, and I never thought that I would be the one pushed away.

See, this is the reason why I don't let myself love! I get my hopes up too high, just to see them come crashing all because of a girl that only cares about her reputation and how many followers she has on social media websites and only drinks _Starbucks_.

I had thought that I could get revenge, so I started talking with Kayla about the book that we were reading. I had asked her a question because there was a romance between two of the children, and I wondered how old they were, so I asked Kayla. She had told me that they were pretty young, and I explained to her the section that talked about how they would kiss in secret.

She actually seemed nice to me, which I never thought was possible. Maybe, under everything that's made in China, she isn't as bitchy as she comes off to be.

As class had continued, Austin and Kayla began talking again, and it was _all_ the things that I would've asked him about or brought up. I had learned that he was also joining the track team this year, and she began asking specific questions about what department he was participating in.

_No…no…this can't be happening to me, not like this. Not without our first kiss._

_No…_

* * *

The very next day, I had decided to completely act like Austin took no part in my life, and I say that it was going pretty well.

Yeah, I had those sparks when I walked into the room and I saw his face, but I learned to just appreciate having Hannah and Cassidy in that class and be spontaneous.

_Well, this is going to be a lot harder than anticipated,_ I thought, painting the smile on my face and waltzing to my seat with confidence.

If he was gonna be this way, then I'll just fight fire with fire.

I could feel his eyes trained on me as I sat down and began chatting amongst Cassidy, acting like I had never been burned by him.

My attention turned towards Hannah, and we both looked at the empty, one-person chair. Austin may have been sitting just a few feet away from us if we moved, so that was going to make my secret plan fall into place even smoother.

Hannah and I both grasped our items and moved towards the chair, where she had decided to go ahead and give me the seat, ignoring how I insisted that she took it. Apparently, she found the floor to be more comfy, but I think that she was just trying to be nice.

When Mrs. Munroe had passed out today's assignment, my hand shook as I struggled to write my own name.

_Damn it, Austin,_ I thought, taking a deep breath and controlling my cursive.

I had told Hannah about what had happened yesterday, and she said that she witnessed it happening, and could only think of how rude that was. I may have told her about my secret plan by whispering, and she agreed, wishing me good luck.

The rest of the day dragged on, and I almost forgot that he was in the room, but he still heated by body just by being in the room.

Keyword: _almost._

* * *

"_But, baby, don't you see_

_If you're gonna be a liar_

_Then I'll fight fire with fire."_

I tapped my pencil to my notebook to keep the beat steady as I whispered the end of the chorus. This was all I had so far, so I figured that it'd be best if I had written the bridge first, since that was always the part of the song where the truth was revealed most, no matter what other people say.

Yes, I was feeling some form of anger towards Austin, but I wasn't going to let that stop me.

"_As the ground crumbles_

_I'll save my soul_

_And leave you to burn_

_As the sky raises_

_I'll be waitin'_

_For your pretend return_

_As the ground crumbles_

_I'll save my soul_

_And leave you to burn_

_As the sky raises_

_I'll be waitin' _

_For your pretend return_

_Just want to be free_

_From you."_

That actually sounds pretty decent, considering I wrote this while in frustration where I couldn't think straight without going berserk.

I thought that that was enough for today, so I folded up the piece of paper and placed it in a pocket of my purse where I put all of my random lyrics that I come up with in the middle of class.

If Austin was going to be a fool, I'll make him a fool for _me_.

Watch out, Austin Moon, you're in for one _hell of a ride._

* * *

**Hey, guys! So, thoughts on the chapter? Instead of asking you guys random questions about yourselves, I'm going to ask questions about the story. I know, it's different from my usual work, but I'm gonna try something different.**

**And, once again, I am ****_so_**** sorry for not updating! I've been getting really sick, and I have no time aside from school, ****_and_**** there's been a lot of stress put on me. It's getting to the point where I've lost about six to ten pounds (that I never needed to lose) in the past two months, without intentionally dieting.**

**Yeah, pretty scary stuff.**

**On a happier note…**

_**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**_

_**LoveShipper-**_** I know, isn't it a big step for her? Lol!**

_**Rachel-**_** Perfect as in…how? I'm really curious!**

_**YouBrokeMyCrayon-**_** Oh, honey, it's all right! And that's a pretty accurate description of Ally you've got there :). Also, please don't die because they aren't dating! Although, you probably did once you read the first line of the story… Don't worry, I'll come to your funeral dressed in a suit with shades on and just stand in the back, never say anything, just so your family could think that you lived a cool, double life.**

_**Rosslington4Evs-**_** Well, the part about where her ****_dreams come true_**** is correct! Except…it was just a dream… So she travelled back, down that road, when she comes back, no one knows. :)**

_**emily-**_** Well, I'm glad that you think that it's cute! Who knows? Maybe this could be someone's story about their crush! And, don't worry, I kind of tricked you guys by saying that I changed the storyline by putting Auslly in there, so there's no need to worry!**

_**BeautyStrays-**_** About time? Was it that obvious that they had a thing going on with each other?**

_**HollywoodHeightsLuver-**_** Hey, remember your review about how you liked when Austin kicked the door! Because, who knows? It ****_may_**** be put into a future chapter!**

_**QUESTION: **_**Where do you think this relationship is going? What are your thoughts on what's going on with Austin, and what do you think happened over winter break?**

_**THAT ONE MOMENT:**_** When two people that you introduced to each other make plans without you. -_- I just found out that they did something two years ago! It was ****_kind of _****weird! Okay, so I was a ****_little_**** jealous.**

_**QUOTE BY ME:**_** "Do you want to know why I'm happy when the skies are so gray and the ground is wet? It's because I can look up and see the sun, trying it's best to shine on our world, even though these thick clouds are trying to conceal it. It's fighting, and I like that."**

**Well, see you guys next chapter!**

**BYE!**


End file.
